


Welcome

by katsincere



Series: It's Ladybug, jumping above! [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, Gen, Ladybug is mentioned once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsincere/pseuds/katsincere
Summary: Adrien goes shopping





	

Adrien walked into a shop named "Fu's Antiques". He thought he could find something as a gift for Marinette for her birthday party.

"Ah, Adrien Agreste." He heard his name as the chimes rang when he entered in the store.

Adrien stared at the old man with the Hawaiian shirt in front of him, who seemed to be the owner. He almost questioned the man how he knew him.

"The billionaire's son? The model?" As if he read his mind.

"Oh! Yeah, that's me." He sheepishly answered.

"Is there anything that interests you?"

The model took this time to take in his surroundings and gaze at the amazing things that were in here. It was his first time stepping in there since just standing outside the shop and peering from the window.

"Um.. I was actually wondering if there's anything I could buy for someone as a birthday gift?"

The owner smiled kindly at him, "Who is it for?"

Adrien blushed slightly and fumbled with his words. "A girl in my class.”

Adrien have been wanting to buy something for Marinette since he has been starting to like her. He thought since her birthday was coming up, what better time to buy her something since he appreciated everything she’s done for him and the entire class – being Class President and all. She was kind and sweet and beautiful (inside and out), who wouldn’t like her?

“Oh, but it’s not like that between us, if you’re thinking that. I don’t think she likes me like that.”

The old man, Master Fu, paid no attention to the words about his "unrequited love" and extended his arm towards the back of the store.

"I have some stuff similar to birthday presents, if you would like to see it? It's in the back near the lamps, go check them out."

Something to his left stopped him as it glistened, almost blinding him from the corner of his eye.

Jewelry.

_Marinette loves jewelry, _he thought. She had a pair of earrings she seemed to love since she wore them all the time.__

____

He picked up a simple ladybug necklace which reminded him of Ladybug.

____

_“She’d love this.”_ He smiled to himself.

____

He later picked up a pink bracelet with white beads which he thought was cute and creative which reminded him of Marinette.

____

He chose to buy the bracelet in the end and waved goodbye to the owner.

____

_“Maybe Marinette will love me for the bracelet. I started to love her when she lent me hers.”_

____

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a reverse AU; Adrien is just falling in love with Marinette and he's oblivious to the fact that she does like him (งツ)ว
> 
> I can't write lol what is this mess (honestly, what's a better gift than a bracelet... You cant tell me that Mari wouldn't ever take off the bracelet and would obviously love him even more for being so thoughtful. Even if it's just a bracelet) 
> 
> I'm not crying, you are


End file.
